


Fight for her Love

by KingShaxx_AshidoLover



Series: Male!Sakura Fanfiction [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But his name is still sakura, Haruno Sakura-centric, I hope, I'm Sorry, Ignore these the story is much better, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Haruno Sakura, Male Haruno Sakura, Mild Transphobia, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Not Beta Read, POV Haruno Sakura, There's a point to that, This comes later, Unless the editor on Microsoft counts, i think so tbh idrk, there is a point to my madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShaxx_AshidoLover/pseuds/KingShaxx_AshidoLover
Summary: Sakura and Ino have been best friends from the moment the met when Sakura helped Ino (Read: fail to) scare off some bullies. The two were as thick as thieves until Ino inadvertently broke Sakura's heart by confessing her crush on Sasuke. From that moment on, Sakura began to realise his own crush on Ino making things awkward between them. They began distancing from each other, and Sakura would constantly get into petty fights with Sasuke until Ino completely cut him off not only leaving him heartbroken but angry too. Now he will stop at nothing to become stronger than Sasuke, but to become worthy enough to earn Ino's love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Male!Sakura Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019332
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. When Sakura met Ino (A Friendship Blossoms)

Sakura Haruno has always been a shy kid. Never spoke unless spoken to, kept to himself, sat alone away from the other and kept his head down at all times. Because of this, he became very perceptive, noticing many things about his classmates like how Ami had an almost unnoticeable limp, Sasuke was hurt behind his aloof personality, and Naruto had lonely eyes even though he continuously hid it behind his excitement and pranks. Sakura was also severely bullied by a lot of the other children at the Academy for his abnormally large forehead and his feminine name and personality. He ended up being quite the cry baby from this outcome no matter how proud he was of who he was and where he got his name from (He had been born when the cherry blossoms began blooming. He was also named after an ancestor.) many kids didn’t have the same sentiment as him.

So you can imagine his parent's surprise (and joy) when their shy son brought a young blonde with blue pupil-less eyes (Ino Yamanaka they figured out from the flower behind her ear) both of them covered in dirt, bruises, and cuts.

“Sakura, what happened?!” His mom, Mebuki Haruno, asked ushering the two into the Haruno Household. Sakura stood in the middle of the kitchen with his cut hands folded in front of him, Ino stood next to him, her own hands limp at her sides both of them beginning to feel the adrenaline wear off and the pain of their injuries begin to kick in.

“I got in a fight,” He tells his parents, his father Kizashi had just walked in). “But I lost.” He looked down at his shoes ashamed. Mebuki waved Ino towards her helping her up onto the counter so she can begin catering to her wounds. Kizashi crouched in front of his shy son, smiling lightly.

“Saku?” The pink-haired boy looked at his dad with tear-filled eyes. Kizashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Did you put your all into helping your friend?” Sakura nodded sharply making Kizashi chuckle. His son was really resembling Mebuki at that moment. “Then you did good kid. You didn’t lose at all because you realised you weren’t as strong as the person you and Ino were fighting. But you need to remember that to get stronger, you need to realise where your faults are and that there will always be someone stronger than you and someone to fight for. Do you understand?”

Before Sakura could answer, Ino spoke up from where Mebuki was cleaning the dirt and grime off her face.

“Your daddy’s right you know. ‘Cause my daddy always tells me ‘when you know you’re infrerior to someone, you’re a lot stronger than you think. Because those that think they’re super-rerior to everyone, they’re weak-minded.’” She said proudly. Kizashi and Mebuki chuckled when she struggled to pronounce certain words quietly correcting her.

“Your father is a wise man, Ino.” Ino’s proud smile grew wide as she nodded cockily, looking at Sakura.

“Don’t worry Sakura. When we get stronger, we’ll beat them with a sixteen move combo!” She exclaimed almost hitting Mebuki when she fist-pumped earning herself a scolding from the ash blonde woman. Ino smiled sheepishly apologising to her and sitting stock-still.

* * *

Later on, after having just dropped Ino back home, Sakura and Mebuki had stopped for groceries on their way back to their home, the pink-haired boy holding a single yellow alstroemeria that he had gotten from a bashful Ino (“If we’re gonna get stronger, we’re gonna do it together so you’re gonna be my best friend from now on.”). Mebuki had noticed he had been walking slowly behind her with a slight blush on his face and a small smile but she could tell that something was still bothering him.

“Sakura? You okay?” She asked slowing down so they were walking beside each other. They had a while before Kizashi would start whining about how hungry he was. Sakura himself didn’t answer for a while instead opting to play with the feather of the flower in his hand. She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts knowing how hard it can be for him to express himself. A trait he, unfortunately, got from her.

“Am I really a big-headed, cry baby, pink-haired tranny as everyone says?” He asked quietly. Mebuki frowned angrily. She never understood why the teachers allowed the students to bully others because that is not a part of ninja training. She knows that for a fact, that bullying is not training to become a ninja. Now her boy was completely insecure. Way too insecure for his age.

“Now you listen to me Sakura. There is nothing wrong with being feminine you here me? Anyone who tells you otherwise, are insecure in their masculinity you understand?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Don’t you ever worry about what people think about you. Only worry about how you can better yourself. And I don’t ever wanna hear the words ‘tranny’ come outta your mouth again. Ya got that?”

“Got it!” Sakura exclaimed. Mebuki grinned ruffling his shaggy pink hair that covered his emerald eyes.

“Alright! Let’s get home before your dad destroys the place.” Sakura giggled jumping on his mom’s back. Squealing excitedly when she speeds towards their house.

* * *

Sakura had confusion written on his face as he stared at his blushing friend’s stretched out hand. In it was a red clip. He looked between her and the bandana, completely bewildered having no clue as to why she’s gifting her with it.

“A clip..?” He tilted his head, looking more and more lost as the seconds went by. Ino huffed shoving the red plastic into his hand crossing her arms in annoyed embarrassment.

“I-it’s nothing special! Ju… Just something to hold your hair back. You can’t become stronger if you can’t see!” Sakura looked back down and the expertly folded cloth then back at the blonde girl in front of him, pushing his hair out of his eyes and clipping it in place with the hair clip. He looked at his blonde companion nervously wringing his hands together.

“I, um, thank you. D-does it look nice?” He asked anxiously. Ino nodded dazed unable to look away from his vibrant, hypnotising eyes. Sakura blushed in embarrassment looking away from his new friend. “I-Ino?” He stammered snapping her back to the present frowning slightly.

“I don’t see why you’d ever wanna hide your eyes from people. They’re so pretty.” She complimented him. By now, Sakura’s face matched his hair.

“T-thank you Ino.” He stuttered bashfully. Ino grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Sakura tripped over his feet in an attempt to keep up with her, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face and the thought of why his heart was hammering the way it was.


	2. Best Friends Turned Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events leading up to the breaking of an amazing friendship.

Ever since that fateful day when Sakura and Ino met, they have been inseparable. As thick as thieves if you will. There was never a time that you would see one without the other. Many things have changed since that day, but the biggest change would have to be Sakura and his confidence. While he was still insecure and mentally self-destructive, being around Ino had helped him become more outspoken and had given him the confidence to participate in class. His parents couldn’t be any more proud.

Another thing that had changed is his feelings for his best friend. Even the thought of her set his face aflame and had his heart racing. At first, he didn’t understand what it was he was feeling but he spoke to his father, and while the conversation was awkward, it was enlightening. His father left him with a piece of advice and that was to not concentrate on his feelings as he is only young, but he can use those feeling as a piece of encouragement to help him get stronger.

What he didn’t expect was the heartbreak that would follow…

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was practising his shurikenjutsu subtly listening in on Ino and some of her friend's conversation. While he was good, he still wasn’t as good as some of the guys in his class (and Tenten). He sighed disappointedly when less than half of his senbon hit the target. As he collected all his senbon from the tree, one of the girls (Ami) called him. He looked over at her curiously, absentmindedly putting his senbon into his pouch._

_“Sakura-kun you’ve been training this whole time. Come sit with us!” She whined patting the space beside her. Sakura rolled his eyes but did as the girl said instead sitting next to his best friend. There was no way he was sitting next to her. No matter how upset it made her. He didn’t like her one bit. She was one of the girls who actively bullied him and spoke about him behind his back (as if he couldn’t hear what they would say). He also noticed that ever since he and Ino became friends, she has been acting weird around him. Being friendly, sitting next to him and Ino in class, wanting him to sit next to her. He thought she liked Sasuke because she used to be crazy about him from what the pinkette remembered. So why was she acting like that around him? It made no sense to him. Plus she’s extremely stuck up. And he doesn’t like stuck up people._

_“Hey, Sakura-kun?” Another girl, Fuki, called out. Sakura turned to her confused. “Do you have a crush on anyone?” She asked smirking teasingly. Sakura flushed under the intense gaze of his one bullies and best friend/crush. He picked at the grass tensely avoiding all their gazes as he nodded slowly. The girls squealed in excitement never having met a boy their age who cared about crushes._

_“Who is she?”_

_“Do we know her?”_

_“Is she pretty?” Were a few of the many questions that came his way. He was relieved when they finally stopped and turned their attention to Kasumi who of course, had a crush on Sasuke. Sakura always wondered what was so great about him. He was just so quiet and depressing. Something he had a reason for, but it still weirded him out especially when there were times when the boy would look completely murderous._

_“What about you Ino?” Ami asked. She internally hoped that the blonde girl didn’t have a crush on either Sakura or Sasuke. Her life would be over if she did. Ino blushed bashfully tapping her index fingers together nervously. “Who do you like?” Sakura looked at her curiously before turning to look at the sky seemingly uninterested. However, he was listening very intently. He secretly hoped she had a crush on him. But she wouldn’t admit that when he was right next to her, would she?_

_“I like…” She trailed off before shaking her head with a squeak opting out of answering making the other girls groan in annoyance, and Sakura deflates subtly._

_“Come on!”_

_“Yeah. Don’t be like that!”_

_“Fine! Fine, I like Sasuke.” She whispered completely flushed down to her neck. Sakura felt as though his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel if he was being honest, but what he did know was that while he was disappointed, he was not surprised. It did make him wonder even more what was so great about the youngest Uchiha. He would’ve been somewhat cool with backing off if Ino liked Shikamaru or Neji or even Naruto (‘ **because how could she possibly like a big-headed, weak priss like him?** ’) but no she just had to like the least available boy, and the biggest douche, in their class. He quickly got up, walking away pointedly ignoring the calls of his best friend and the others_

_***_

Ever since things have been awkward between the two best friends. Sakura began to actively ignore and avoid the blonde kunoichi especially when he saw her hanging off a reluctant yet **annoyed** Sasuke’s arm when school would finish he would run off without even a goodbye. But the most shocking thing (too many of his peers' surprise) he began training harder and had the guts to pick a fight with Sasuke. It felt like Iruka’s class now had two Naruto’s in it. The only difference was that Sakura was slightly quieter than Naruto.

There was one particular fight that almost landed the pink-haired boy in the hospital. That was the last straw for Ino. She went to her house where she knew Sakura would now be staying, because of his injuries, since his parents had gone on a mission. She stormed into the guest room, which was pretty much his room with the number of times the young shinobi in training would sleepover. They got into a huge argument, threw a few insults, ( **‘you’re nothing but a pig!’ ‘Yeah? Well you’re a billboard browed, pink-haired, transgender freak!’** ) Ino stormed out the room and Sakura packed up his stuff running out the Yamanaka home pushing down his pain until he got home where he broke down and destroyed his bedroom.

When his parents got home from their mission, they were confused as to why their son was sleeping in the living room, but that all went out the window as they instead questioned the dried tears on his face, and the dried blood on his fists. He didn’t tell them much but he did promise to clean his room.

From that day, fights, and arguments between not only Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke but Sakura and Ino became a daily thing, and the friendship between Sakura and Ino was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet you can understand how awkward it must be to write/read a story with homophobic, biphobic, transphobic, racist slurs no matter how much it may fit in said story, but I want you guys to know that I do not agree with any of the terms that may come up as I myself am a black, bisexual girl. But other than that, once again I hope you all enjoyed. leave kudos, comment etc x


	3. A Friendship Between a Cherry Blossom and a Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sakura and Naruto became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. Enjoy x

Sakura sat next to Hinata at the back of the classroom watching in bored amusement as Iruka scolded Naruto. Personally, he had no problem with the blonde boy and constantly wondered why so many of the villagers hated the hyperactive boy. Something Sakura refused to follow in. He liked to make his own opinion on people and refused to follow in people's footsteps anymore. Did he think Naruto was dumb? Yes at times. Did he think Naruto was annoying? Of course. A prankster? Most definitely. But he wasn’t the demonic bad kid many liked to describe him as. He had asked his parents about why practically everyone in the village hated him, they sat him down and told him to make his own decision on the matter and although they couldn’t tell him the truth, they did tell him to treat him like a human being and to never call him a monster.

Sakura snapped out his head when the class started groaning loudly. He was baffled about why they were so mad, but he followed behind his shy friend standing beside her. “Hey, what’s happening?” He whispered looking at her curiously. Hinata blushed still not used to the attention she gets from the pink-haired boy even if he was the only person to actually see her and make sure she was comfortable. Other than Naruto that is but he was too in his own head.

“Um.. we have to, um, r-review the transformation jutsu b-because of Naruto-kun.” Sakura sighed unsurprised but smiled appreciatively at the shorter pretending not to notice the light blush on her face assuming it was out of embarrassment and her not so small crush on Naruto and just smiled down at her softly. “We have to transform into Iruka-sensei.”

“Thanks, Hina-chan.”

“Sakura, you’re next!” Iruka shouted snapping the two out of their little bubble. Sakura stepped forward smirking cockily as he perfectly transformed into his teacher.

“Good. Hinata.” Sakura smiled encouragingly as the violet haired heiress stepped forward. Unsurprisingly, she passed and she blushed bashfully at the praise form her teacher and the wide grin from Sakura. They heard a scoff come from the other side of the room and Sakura looked down the line and was surprised to see that it was Ino who was glaring at them. This bewildered Sakura but he pushed his surprise down and instead glared at his ex-best friend before turning back to his friend. “Naruto.” Iruka sighed mentally preparing himself for whatever antic the blonde prankster would get up to. But nothing at all would prepare him for what happened.

“Transform!”

Sakura, and all other boys, except the ever emotionless Sasuke and Shikamaru who has finally mastered the art of sleeping while standing up, went bug-eyed and a deep blush grew on their faces when they saw what Naruto had transformed into. Instead of transforming into Iruka, Naruto had turned into a naked (well the ‘important parts’ were expertly covered by clouds.) female version of himself. Iruka sensei had what Sakura thought was the biggest nosebleed in history. He had never seen someone have such a heavy nosebleed it caused them to fly back. Naruto laughed boisterously pointing at the defeated man.

“I call it the sexy jutsu!” He exclaimed looking extremely proud of himself. Sakura shook her head snickering softly. He’d have to ask Naruto to show him how to do that.

“You dumbass!” Iruka all but roared in the blonde boys face. The man was practically seething but Sakura saw it as him being embarrassed for the crazy nosebleed he had. “Don’t invent stupid skills!”

As soon let them out for the day, Sakura jogged after Hinata who had rushed out before he could say anything. Once he caught up to her, he tapped her shoulder grinning at her kindly.

“Hey Hina-chan, can I, um, may I walk you home?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Hinata flushed brightly fumbling over her words before deciding to nod softly instead. Sakura grinned grew wider as he grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the Hyuuga Clans large mansion.


	4. A Friendship Between a Cherry Blossom and a Fox Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Naruto and Sakura became friends.  
> TW: Mild homophobia and transphobia

The next day, Sakura was back at the academy listening in boredom as Iruka had been talking about their graduation test.

“For the graduation exam, you will be going into the next room once your name is called. You will all be doing the clone jutsu.”

‘Ha! I’m awesome at that! I’ll surpass Ino-pig and Douche-ke in no time!” Sakura smirked leaning back in his chair comfortingly resting his hands behind his head. One by one Sakura watched as his classmates go into the exam. On the outside, Sakura had an air of aloofness around him, but on the inside, as he watched more and more kids get their hitai-ate, he began to panic. ‘Look I may be freaking awesome on all levels, but what if my awesomeness messes up? What if I mess up? I can’t disappoint my ‘rents and I gotta beat that bastard so that Ino-pig will like me and not him.’

“Sakura Haruno.” Sakura stood up sliding his hands in his pocket as he walked down the steps towards Iruka.

“Good luck Sakura-kun,” Hinata whispered smiling at the pink-haired boy. Sakura gave her a half-smile walking out the classroom behind his teacher into the exam room.

“When you’re ready.” He said encouragingly. Sakura nodded with a wide smirk.

“Clone jutsu!” Iruka smiled as Sakura made three clones of himself. Although the boy had come from a civilian ninja family, he was in the top five when it came to tests and was always determined to become stronger if all the training he did had anything to say about it and to add to the young shinobi’s impressiveness, he had impeccable chakra control so it was no surprise that he would pass the exam.

“Congratulations Sakura. You passed and you are now a Genin.”

‘Cha! Of course, I would’ve passed. How could I have ever doubted myself?!’ Inner Sakura exclaimed as he took the Hitai-ate before walking out the room with a proud smirk. Just as he walked out, Ino walked into him.

“Hey, are you okay- oh. It’s you Pig. Well, good luck. You’re gonna need it if you wanna beat me since I’m just that better than you.” His smirk grew cocky as he stared down at the blonde.

“Oh well, you’re still a girly weakling Forehead. And do us all a favour and cover that shiny globe you call a forehead. It’ll keep everyone from being distracted.” And with that, she saunters past him not forgetting to shoulder check him while she was at it a satisfied grin on her face. Once Ino had disappeared, Sakura’s cocky demeanour vanished and tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision.

‘Why the hell are you crying?! You’re just proving her right. Man the hell up. You don’t want people thinking you’re gay or worse a tranny.’ Sakura wiped his eyes bitterly before running his hand through his hair in frustration. He felt the clip the Ino gave him slide out and he stared at it reminiscing on the memory of when he got it and how he and Ino became friends. Anger burned his chest and he dropped it on the floor as all his insecurities rushed back like they always did when Ino said he was ‘girly’ or a ‘priss’ with a large forehead. He fluffed his hair wincing as his finger got caught in some knots at the back of his head. He really needs to brush his hair more. His mom is gonna kill him.

It was times like this that made him wonder why he even liked the blonde girl the way he did. Like he could literally have anyone even though the majority of the girls in their class and the other classes like Sasuke and Hinata like Naruto, he could’ve still liked someone else but he just had to want her. ‘I don’t know why you’re taking her words to heart. You know who you are and what you are but whatever floats your boat I guess.’ His inner voice said. Sakura just sighed holding his hitai-ate by his side as he walked out the school. He climbed up a tree, watching as the adults slowly made their way onto the Academy grounds. Once his parents walked through the gates, he jumped down from the tree walking over to them.

“Mom! Dad!” He shouted. Kizashi and Mebuki turned around the former smiling brightly when he saw the head protector in his hand. They both wondered why he didn’t have his hair clipped back but they didn’t wanna ruin his happy mood. Plus, their pride outweighed their curiosity. Once Sakura stopped in front of them, Kizashi pulled his son into a tight hug while Mebuki, ever the awkward woman, just ruffled his hair.

“I knew you would pass!” He exclaimed. “I’m proud of you kiddo.”

“Just wait, old man, I’m gonna be a better ninja than you and mom combined!” Sakura vowed with a smirk playfully punching his dad in his stomach. Mebuki sent him a matching, yet more devious smirk, watching as her husband stumbled back letting out a pained chuckle as he rubbed the aching area. The family sat on a bench, and Kizashi told Sakura what his new training regime would be while Mebuki listened in. She noticed the Inoichi Yamanaka was walking towards them and smiled politely nodding at Inoichi who had a pretty large bright smile.

“Ah, Sakura you passed as well? Congratulations kid!” Inoichi said putting a hand on the youngest Haruno’s shoulder. Sakura smiled, thanking him kindly noticing Naruto walking over to the swings. He frowned as he watched the blonde boy sit on the swings watching all the families sadly.

‘I guess he didn’t pass.’ He thought feeling bad for Naruto but pushed it down having a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate anyone pitying him. ‘Maybe I should talk to him. Yeah, I should, he needs a friend right now.’ He thought getting up.

“Um, sorry to leave like this, but I’m gonna go talk to Naruto. He looks like he needs a friend.” He said getting up and making his way over to him. Luckily just as he reached Naruto, Ino ran over to her dad. He sat on the grass next to him pushing his knees up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looked at the hitai-ate in his hands thoughtfully, before casually passing it to him. Naruto looked at the outstretched hand in confusion, wondering why he was giving him his hitai-ate. He also wondered why the pink-haired boy even approached them since they had never even spoken before (although it was mainly because he was shy, but still). The good think about Sakura was that he never treated him like a freak like the other villagers did and Naruto was extremely happy about that. “Why did you give me this?” He asked Sakura pursed his lips looking at ahead at the other parents actively avoiding his parents, Inoichi and Ino’s gazes as a pink flush dusted his cheeks.

“Put it on,” He told him bluntly. Naruto tilted his head lost. “I heard you failed the graduation exam,” this made Naruto scowl at Sakura thinking the pink-haired boy pitied him and didn’t want to actually be his friend. For some reason, beyond him, that hurt his feelings. “Don’t think I pity you or something because no offence, it’s your own fault for not practising. I just wanna see who looks better.” Sakura muttered defensively. Naruto couldn’t help but smile. For someone who acted all big, he was extremely bashful. Naruto takes the blue fabric, wrapping it around his head and tying it carefully. He looked at Sakura who looked him over before nodding his head. “Yep, I look way better than you. But you don’t look too bad I guess. You just need to get rid of that horrible orange jumpsuit.” He shrugged. Naruto laughed only agreeing with the first half. In his opinion, Sakura was more prince-like than Sasuke and he didn’t understand why basically every girl was obsessed with him and not Sakura.

“Heh. Thanks, Sakura.” Naruto says giving him back his hitai-ate watching him put it on.

“No problem. Hey, do you wanna go get some food with my parents and me?”

“Can we get ramen?” Naruto asked enthusiastically.

“I don’t see why not,” Sakura replied causing the blonde boy to nod enthusiastically and Sakura grin as he stood up. “Come on dude! They're over there with Ino’s dad!” He exclaimed running back over to his parents. Naruto smiled following behind him, glad to finally have a real, true friend.


	5. Road to Ninja-ing

“Ouch! Mom! Be gentle!” Was all that could be heard from the Haruno’s bathroom. Mebuki was tasked with the job of trying to do her son’s hair. Keyword being try. At this point, a change was most definitely due seeing as combing it out was the biggest challenge. For a kid who cared about their looks as much as Sakura did, he didn’t give much care for his hair.

“It wouldn’t hurt as much if you actually brushed ya damn hair dumbass!” She exclaimed yanking on a severely tangled and matted area of hair earning herself a shrill scream from her son. “Calm down! I’m just gonna cut your hair. It’s gotten too long now anyway and is way too knotty.” Mebuki muttered opening the cabinet door and pulling out scissors, a smaller comb and hair clippers. Sakura closed his eyes schooling his expression. He liked where his hair was at lengthwise, but drastic times he guessed. He flinched as his mum parted his hair and cut it making Mebuki roll her eyes at the boy’s dramatics.

“Make sure it looks nice ma. It can’t under any circumstances look ugly. _I_ can’t look ugly. I’m trying to be the most handsome ninja in Konoha here.” Mebuki couldn’t help but roll her eyes again as a small smile grew on her face at the seriousness in his voice. While her son had the wrong priorities at the moment at least he’s working to be more confident even if it’s false most of the time.

“Yeah, yeah.” She muttered beginning to shave the sides and back which she had already cut beforehand. Once she had finished, she grabbed two hairbands and tied the longer piece of his hair into a mini ponytail making sure to comb his bangs back as well. She can’t have him closing in on himself like she noticed he had yesterday. As soon as she finished his hair, she left him to get ready so that he could go meet Naruto for whatever it was he needed help with.

Sakura walked back to his room looking in the mirror he and his dad built when he was ten. He can’t deny the fact that his hair looked pretty good. Though he does with the ponytail was a bit longer but he figured he could just grow it out. He walked to his closet thankful that they had gone shopping for new clothes for his ninja training with his dad and his new teacher. He put on a fishnet long sleeve, a red t-shirt to go over it and black trousers. He put his senbon, kunai and shuriken in his weapons pouch, tied his Hitai-ate around his head, put his shoes on and left his house shouting a goodbye.

\---

Sakura ran to Naruto’s apartment, knocking on the door impatiently. Naruto opened the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly letting the pink-haired boy in.

“Did I wake you up?” He asked walking in. Naruto sat up straighter, grinning widely.

“No. I’ve been up for-for hours!” He shouts staggering slightly. Sakura rolled his eyes laughing softly following him deeper into his house. “Wait here. I’m going to go get dressed.” Sakura nodded watching him run into his room. She looked around his house curiously. For someone who wore a horrible orange jumpsuit every day, his house was really clean except for the odd empty ramen bowl that littered around. It did suit Naruto’s personality if Sakura was being honest. Not long after Naruto left to get ready, he returned freshly washed in that abysmal jumpsuit and his own hitai-ate.

“You ended up passing?” Sakura asked only slightly surprised. Naruto grinned wrapping an arm around Sakura’s shoulder giving the pink-haired boy a thumbs up.

“You bet I did! Now I’m one step closer to becoming Hokage. Believe it!” And Sakura did. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was Naruto. And yeah he might not know him all that well yet but he knew that when he did put his mind to it, he worked really hard. It gave him strength and he believed anything he wanted to achieve was possible. Becoming the strongest ninja and being worthy of Ino’s love was possible.

“So why am I here again Naru?”

“Oh yeah. I need you to help me with my look for our genin photos.” Sakura nodded in agreement watching his blonde friend run around his house before coming back with a pot of red paint and a paintbrush confusing Sakura. He thought he wanted to change his clothes. But this can work to he guessed. As they walked to school, Naruto told him what he wanted Sakura to do confusing him even more but he went along with it. Naruto has a vision and who is he to stand in the way of it? “Your hair looks really cool by the way.” Naruto complimented. Sakura smirked but had to stop himself from trying to ruffle it. He didn’t want his mum to kick his ass during training later on. Because he knows she would if he messed up his hair even a little bit.

“Thanks, man. Mom cut it this morning. Apparently, my hair was too knotted to keep it how it was. But I’ll just grow it back anyway,” He told him. Naruto nodded, not really understanding why his friend was so bothered by his hair but didn’t question it since he was glad that he had a friend to talk about these things with and walk to school with. It was easier to ignore the glares that way. Once the two arrived at the academy, they rushed to the restroom so that Sakura could begin cashing in on his promise. “I don’t get why you wanna do all this.”

“Because I wanna look awesome!”

“Oh okay. I’m done now by the way.” Naruto looked in the mirror in awe. He knew Sakura was good at many things, but this was so cool. He did it exactly as he wanted.

“Wow, Saku-chan. You’re awesome!” Naruto exclaimed making the pink-haired ninja blush and punch him in the head.

“Don’t say things like that. Shit like that doesn’t make me happy! Freaking weirdo.” Naruto rubbed the bump on his head in confusion. Sakura’s reaction did not match his expression, so he wasn’t actually sure if he was upset or not.

“You look very happy though.” He said bluntly.

“Shut up idiot!” Sakura shouted punching Naruto again his blush growing deeper. “J-just go get ya damn picture taken dammit.” He grumbled crossing his arms. Naruto grinned shouting his thanks. Sakura sighed scratching his still red cheeks before putting his hands in his pockets walking out the toilets with a small smile.

His journey to become the best has just begun.


	6. I'm Gonna be Better Than Sasuke Uchiha! Just you Wait.

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata sat at next to each other, the two boys talking animatedly while trying to involve the other girl who could hardly form a sentence. Shikamaru, who was surprised to see Naruto in the classroom came over to see what he was doing.

“Oi Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?” He asked. Sakura rolled his eyes a small smirk growing on his face.

“Are you blind or something Nara? You don’t see the headband around his head?” Sakura spoke up pointing to the protector wrapped around Naruto’s head.

“Yeah! I passed!” Naruto exclaimed grinning widely.

“Hey, will you let me through?” I kind voice asked. The three boys, and Hinata, turned to see Ino smiling kindly. Sakura hated that one look at the pretty blonde made his heart face and his face burn, but it did and he, unfortunately, couldn’t help it. Ino was just too pretty. Like a princess. “Oi Forehead! Move your ass. I wanna sit on the other side of Hinata!” Ino shouted snapping the pink-haired boy out of his thoughts.

Sakura and Naruto looked over at Hinata who was sitting next to Sasuke, Their rival. Sakura grit his teeth glaring at the guy who inadvertently ruined his friendship with Ino.

“What?” He asked dully. Anger bubbled in the two boys chest.

‘How dare he act like he’s better than me?’ Sakura thought in annoyance. ‘I even look better than the guy,’ he thought cockily. ‘He has no right.’

“What do you mean, what?!” Naruto yelled.

“Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?” Ino asked sweetly as she roughly pushed Sakura, who pushed Naruto who grunted in pain. Sasuke didn’t give her an answer instead of looking forward and ignoring the excited girl who was basically giving him heart eyes.

‘What’s so good/great about him anyway?’ Sakura and Naruto both wondered glaring at the table icily. Naruto then jumped on the table staring at the silent boy curiously.

“Hey, Naruto! Get out of Sasuke’s face!” Ino shouted. This made the other girls in the class begin to shout at the blonde boy and encourage Sasuke to beat him up.

“Wow, really?”

“Huh?” Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and everyone watching the scene went silent and wide-eyed watching as Naruto and Sasuke locked lips. Ino screamed agitatedly as Naruto pulled back from the kiss quicker than he’s ever moved in his life. Sakura laughed watching Naruto and Sasuke splutter only laughing harder when Naruto started rolling around and wiping his mouth and tongue as if he had not only eaten the spiciest pepper known to man but also been kicked in the balls at the same time. Sakura froze nervously, cutting off his own laughter when he felt the deadliest aura in all his 12 years of living. He’d be lying if he said it was scarier than his mom. Because it was.

“C-c’mon Ino-chan, l-let’s not be too h-hasty now… it-it was an accident.” Naruto stuttered slowly backing away from the seething blonde.

“Naruto. You’re annoying.” Ino cracked her knuckles making not just Naruto but Sakura flinch.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto with sympathy as they listened to Iruka. Ino had really done a number on him, only giving Sakura himself a black eye and a busted lip for laughing.

“Beginning today, all of you are real ninja’s. But, you are still only rookie Genin. The hard part has just started. Now.. you will be assigned duties by the village so today, we will be creating B-man teams and each team with have a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei’s instructions as you complete the assigned duties,” Iruka informed. Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other hoping that they would have each other. Sakura also hoped that Hinata would be on their team. She is exactly how he was and sometimes still is when he was little and he wants to protect her as well as bring her out of her shell. Naruto didn’t really mind who was on his team as long as he had Sakura and was far away from that bastard Sasuke. “We tried to balance each team’s strength,” he said glancing at his paper with a satisfied nod. “And because of the odd number of girls, one team will be an all Shinobi team.”

“Any team with pinky on it will have a Kunoichi anyway,” Ino said snarkily. Sakura glared at the table hurt written on his face. Naruto looked between the two former best friends. Even a baby would be able to see how much pain Sakura felt, and it upset Naruto to see him feel that way.

“Sakura’s the manliest person I know. So leave him alone!” He yelled glaring at Ino icily. Sakura looked at him in surprise. He wasn’t expecting him to stick up for him like that. Iruka rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile growing on his face.

“Alright! Team 7. Haruno Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki-“ Sakura grinned happily bumping fists with the other blonde Shinobi. “And Uchiha Sasuke.”

“What?!” Naruto, Sakura, Ino and every girl in the class exclaimed. Iruka chuckled nervously, expecting his outcome.

“Iruka-sensei! Why do outstanding ninja’s like me and Sakura have to be on the same team as that bum?!”

“Yeah! We’re so much better than Douche-ke!” Sasuke twitched but said nothing.

“Sasuke’s were first among all 27 graduates. Sakura you came in third and Naruto… You came dead last. We do this to balance the teams, understand?”

“Just don’t get in my way. Dobe.”

“What did you call me?!” Iruka sighed watching Naruto and Sakura argue with Sasuke all the while trying to fend off Ino’s attacks.

 _‘This should work out fine. The Hokage has never been wrong when choosing his teams, and Naruto will be able to grow and make new friends.’_ He thought smiling slightly. He finally dismissed them watching in amusement as Sakura and Naruto sped out his classroom.

* * *

They sat on a random roof sharing Sakura’s bento and cursing Sasuke and Ino.

“There has to be something we can do to put Ino-pig and Sasuke in their places,” Sakura complained. Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth staring over the village in deep thought as Sakura continued to rave angrily about Ino and Sasuke. His eyes caught ninja in a building not too far from them and a devious, almost evil smirk grew on Naruto’s face.

“I’ve got an idea.” He said cutting off Sakura’s ranting, leaning over to whisper the plan to him.

* * *

Sakura pulled at Sasuke’s top uncomfortably as he leant against a tree looking at Ino and her friends nervously. “You’re sure I’m the one who should do this?”

“Of course! I may not really understand romance real well, but what I do know is that girls should be hangin’ onto your every word! But instead, Sasuke is the one they hang off. He doesn’t even care about any of them!” Sakura agreed. Sasuke was a real dick to literally everyone just because he thought he was better than everyone.

 _‘It’s not like you’ve got anything better to do. Put that Uchiha guy in his place, make him look bad. Just do it.’_ Inner Sakura urged him. Sakura nodded slapping his cheeks in determination.

“All right! Let’s do this!” He grinned at Naruto giving him a fist bump before the blonde shinobi climbed back up into the tree.

 _‘You’ve got this.’_ Inner Sakura promises.

* * *

Ino was talking about Sasuke with some friends, as usual, when she felt a pair of eyes on them. Those eyes felt _very_ familiar, but she didn’t think that was possible. One of the girls gasped excitedly snapping Ino out of her head and gained the attention of the others.

“Oh. My. God. Sasuke’s staring at me.” The girl, Shokino, squealed. Ino’s head snapped over to where she was pointing, a deep, red blush growing on her own face. She had never felt such a warm gaze coming from him. The only problem was that a part felt as though something was off. But she ignored it.

“It’s like he’s staring into my soul.” A black-haired girl, Fugi, sighed lovestruck. They agreed just as lovestruck when “Sasuke” began making his way over to them, well more specifically, Ino. He smiled charmingly taking her hand in his.

“Hey, Ino.” He greeted smoothly, slowly lifting her hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss. Ino blushed in embarrassment while her ‘friends’ seethed walking away from the two.

Naruto watched from his spot in the tree, impressed at how smooth his best friend was.

“H-hi Sasuke-kun.”

 _‘Oh yeah. She thinks we’re Sasuke.’_ Inner Sakura muttered annoyed.

 **‘It’s fine. As long as I can talk to her without an argument breaking out I’m fine.’** Sakura replies slightly defeated.

“You look really beautiful. Not at all pig-like, like that annoying, girly, Sakura guy says.” ‘Sasuke’ told her truthfully. Ino looked away bashfully making Sasuke’s (re: Sakura’s) heart clench.

 _‘She’s so cute. Why does she have to be so freaking cute?!”_ Inner Sakura whines. Sakura has to fight to stop himself from blushing and blowing his cover but with who is in front of him, it’s really hard for him to not. ‘Sasuke’ had finally noticed that the rest of Ino’s friends had left, so he let go of her hand and took a seat beside her the too of them looking at the ground in a comfortable silence slightly surprising Ino. She didn’t really think she’d feel all that comfortable around Sasuke when they’d be alone. But she was and she was extremely happy about that. Even if something still felt slightly off.

“Ino,” ‘Sasuke’ suddenly sounded serious making her feel unusually anxious. “There’s something I’d like to ask you.”

“What?” She stammered gripping her skirt tightly.

“What do you think about him? Haruno, I mean?” He asks as casually as he could. Ino had a look of confusion written on her face wondering when and why Sasuke began to care about forehead.

‘I hope he’s not gay and in love with billboard brow. I don’t think my heart could take it. If he is though, I’d want him to be with literally anyone but him.’ She thought.

“He’s always getting in the way of my life. Even when we were friends, all he’d ever do is pick fights with you and relish in the times where you’d ignore me. He doesn’t understand a thing about me. He’s just annoying. All I want…” Ino trailed off looking away, her fringe making it hard to see her expression, but ‘Sasuke could tell her face was really red if her ears were anything to go by. “All I want is for you to acknowledge me!” She finally blurts out looking at him with shiny cerulean eyes, ‘Sasuke’s’ (re: Sakura’s) heart began beating quickly. He was completely speechless. He had no clue what to do or say for that matter. It felt as though Ino had confessed all that to him as Sakura and not him as Sasuke.

 _‘You mean that’s not what just happened?’_ Inner asked confused.

 **‘I think so?’** Sakura replied just as confused.

“I’m serious. I would do anything. Because I like you.” Sakura felt like a fuse within him was about to blow. Every part of his body was overrun with warmth making him feel like a hot human furnace especially when Ino began leaning towards him with her scrunched shut.

Naruto watched the scene with rapt attention taking notes in case he had to do something like this one day. He couldn’t believe that his plan actually worked. He thought Ino would’ve seen through the lie, yet here she was about to kiss Sakura (as Sasuke).

Sakura, who felt like he was about to pass out, gently pushed Ino away smiling slightly before running away. Ino watched wide-eyed, smiling shyly.

‘He’s so shy… maybe he’s not ready yet.’ She thought packing her bento away before walking off not realising how right she really was about ‘Sasuke’ being ready for the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry it's so late college has been biting me in the ass since it's my last year. Anyway I'm gonna try updating a little more regularly so look out for that and I hope this chap was good 'cause tbh I don't really think it's the best.


End file.
